Aquela Mulher
by Nara Luisa
Summary: Um ponto de vista mais detalhado do Raizen quando conheceu e se apaixonou pela mãe original do Yusuke, baseado no manga


_**AQUELA MULHER**_

Talvez tenha demorado menos de um segundo. O tecido deslizou pelas curvas do corpo daquela mulher e eu soube naquele momento que minha vida havia mudado.

Era uma época escura. Morte era uma companheira comum do dia a dia de qualquer ser, seja mortal ou imortal. Os trovões eram tão audíveis que pareciam tocar a pele quando os escutávamos e os gritos de terror emitidos pareciam criar uma sinfonia infernal. Tais gritos poderiam vir de uma tortura, de uma mulher sendo estuprada, uma criança sendo assassinada, alguém sendo devorado... Morte, guerra, sangue, desespero. Todo este cenário caótico diário me alimentava.

Nunca tive motivo para ter medo desta sinfonia... Eu também fazia parte da orquestra que a compunha. Ria da desgraça alheia que causava e me alimentava do medo proveniente daquela desgraça. Minha força era inigualável. Era temido por todos e infeliz aquele que cruzasse meu caminho. Minha fome aumentava a cada instante e eu a saciava instantaneamente.

Naquele dia, não era para ser diferente.

Eu havia me separado de meu grupo, justamente naquele dia tinha decidido caçar sozinho e acabei me afastando bastante do meu território habitual na época.

Cheguei á um templo. Um templo bastante simples pensando agora, mas havia um cheiro diferente naquele lugar. Era um cheiro que para a maioria dos youkais fracos seria assustador e para alguns mais fortes apenas ameaçador, mas suficiente para afastar todos eles. O cheiro de artes das trevas.

Eu estava entre os youkais mais temidos da época, meu orgulho transbordava pelo meu rosto e me considerava forte demais para simplesmente ignorar aquele lugar e fugir. Eu iria matar quem quer que estivesse emitindo aquele cheiro desafiante.

Não senti a presença de nenhum ser humano á mais, apenas um. A energia estava muito fraca. Fui caminhando calmamente pelos vários quartos típicos desses templos. O lugar estava totalmente imaculado, apesar da quantidade imensa de conflitos que ocorriam naquela área. Um silêncio inquietante pairava naquele lugar, um silêncio que disseminava obscuridade.

Finalmente alcancei o lugar de onde vinha a energia e o cheiro. Meu sorriso se alargou, eu estava realmente começando a ficar com fome. Escancarei a porta esperando o grito de pavor do ser humano ali dentro, mas em vez disso, apenas mais silêncio.

O quarto era tão escuro que até mesmo eu tive dificuldade de enxergar. Havia simplesmente uma vela no canto e o ser humano se encontrava ali.

Ela estava ali tão quieta que poderia ter sido uma estátua se não tivesse começado a virar seu rosto na minha direção, tão suave, que um ser humano normal teria pensado que não havia se mexido.

O rosto que surgiu para mim era muito branco e pálido, mas naquele rosto havia dois olhos profundos. Lindos olhos castanhos que me olharam sem nenhum medo ou receio, simplesmente pairaram sobre mim, analisando-me clinicamente como a criatura que eu era.

Paralisei. A criatura que estava diante de mim era frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo muito forte, de forma alguma era um ser humano normal. Ela não se mexeu por um instante sequer, apenas seus lábios se moveram para formar um sorriso de reconhecimento. Ela sabia perfeitamente o que eu era e mesmo assim continuou a me encarar com o mesmo olhar estático e desafiador. Naquele instante, foram aqueles olhos que me impediram de simplesmente me atirar em cima dela e a devorar.

- O que queres aqui demônio? – Ela perguntou ainda me encarando, o sorriso se dissipando discretamente, apenas para formar as palavras em sua boca. Não respondi imediatamente, fiquei apenas a observando. Ela era linda apesar de ser muito magra.

Ela não se impacientou com a minha falta de palavras, porém eu começava a me irritar. Normalmente qualquer criatura tremia apenas em me ver e ela não demonstrava reação nenhuma e continuava com aquele sorriso confiante para mim a despeito de sua fraqueza aparente. Não sabia ela que eu poderia matá-la em um segundo que fosse? E mesmo assim eu continuava paralisado por aquele olhar.

- Se não pretendes fazer nada então se vá – ela levantou a cabeça levemente num sinal de dispensa.

Desprezo. Minha irritação cresceu ao perceber que ela estava me menosprezando, por isso não sentia medo. Apesar da formalidade que usava em seu vocabulário, suas palavras saíram fortes e determinadas, mesmo com sua voz baixa e suave.

- Tem tanta confiança em suas artes para desprezar um youkai?- Eu disse.

O sorriso em seus lábios se alargou novamente e logo ela soltou um riso bem baixo e curto. Senti meu sangue correr um pouco mais rápido, ela definitivamente não estava com medo nenhum. Senti a fome apertar meu estômago e então percebi que mais que tudo, eu queria devorar aquela mulher naquele momento. Queria ver medo naqueles olhos confiantes e depois dor por me desprezar de maneira tão descuidada.

Comecei a andar na direção dela com passos firmes, mas não muito rápidos, determinado á devorá-la.

- Vós pretendes me devorar?

Não precisava responder. Não era óbvio? E continuei a andar, ignorando a pergunta.

- Permita-me alertá-lo – ela continuou.

Parei novamente ainda sem falar nada. Me alertar? Por acaso ela considerava que possuísse algum poder que pudesse me fazer parar? Era apenas uma humana... Uma curandeira.

E então, sem nenhum remorso ou vergonha, ela deixou que o quimono escorregasse por seus ombros, revelando seu tronco nu. Arregalei meus olhos imediatamente por conta daquela ação inesperada em uma situação tão inusitada.

Aquela era uma época diferente dos dias de hoje. As mulheres eram bastante reservadas quanto á mostrar o corpo e principalmente sacerdotisas de templos, consideradas sagradas. Mas não aquela mulher. Expôs seu corpo sem o menor receio e o que vi por debaixo daquele fino pano que a cobria, nunca vou esquecer.

Era a perfeita mistura do belo com o grotesco. As curvas do corpo daquela mulher eram simplesmente perfeitas. Os ombros eram um pouco mais largos que a maioria das mulheres e os seios me pareciam fartos para uma mulher tão magra. A pele era tão macia que nas partes em que seus cabelos negros a tocavam pareciam se misturar um ao outro em tons de cores totalmente opostos. Todas as proporções pareciam ter sido desenhadas nela de modo a se encaixar em seu corpo magro. Havia um quê de sensual no modo como ela segurava o quimono com suas mãos alongadas expondo seu corpo, e no modo como alguns dos fios compridos de seus cabelos roçavam os mamilos rosados e pequenos.

Toda essa beleza estava distorcida dentro de partes da sua pele ao longo da barriga, abaixo dos seios e perto dos quadris onde havia manchas de cores assustadoras espalhadas. As manchas começavam com bordas bem avermelhadas como queimaduras e depois iam se arroxeando de forma tão extrema que parecia que aquela área estava podre e entrando em decomposição, bem no centro a cor ia se tornando tão escura que parecia que havia um ferimento do qual a profundidade atingiria os órgãos internos. Apesar da aparência, eu sabia que não havia ferimento, pois se tivesse, teria sentido o cheiro de sangue vindo dele, mesmo que fosse coagulado. Aquela mancha havia se formado no interior da pele.

- Este corpo que vês és meramente um container de todas as toxinas e venenos consumidos a partir de cadáveres ingeridos por mim. Se vier a me comer, vosso estômago perecerá. Se acreditas que uma criatura tal como vós podes suportar esta carne pútrida, então coma-me e ponha um fim neste encontro infortúnio.

Aquele corpo paradoxal continuava estático na minha visão, apesar de que notava claramente as subidas e descidas do peito daquela humana com sua respiração. Era a primeira vez que alguém me encarava daquela forma e falava tão francamente comigo, sem nenhum temor por trás das palavras ou segundas intenções.

Ela vestiu novamente o quimono enquanto eu continuava a encará-la, aturdido com aquela visão. Minha mente parecia não pensar de forma coerente, minha vontade de devorá-la continuava presente da mesma forma, mas aquela ira por ter sido menosprezado parecia começar a me dar sensações diferentes. Eu comecei a desejar aquela mulher como nunca havia desejado outra coisa, fosse para comê-la... Fosse para possuí-la. Em poucos segundos as palavras haviam se formado em minha mente: **"É Ela"**.

- É claro – ela continuou – que vós poderias me matar simplesmente. Porém, no momento em vós terminasses de retirar minha última centelha de vida, perderias vosso instinto que o torna um "comedor de homens"- e terminou.

Finalmente ela abaixou a cabeça e pela primeira vez desde que entrei no quarto, desviou o olhar do meu. Imediatamente, deixei que meus instintos me comandassem. Precisava daquele olhar voltado para mim novamente.

Rápido demais para que um ser humano percebesse, eu me agachei na frente dela, segurei seu rosto para que olhasse para mim de novo e apertei meus lábios contra os dela com força, desejando-a, sentindo-a. Ela não esboçou nenhuma reação. Não fechou os olhos e ficou me observando calmamente. Acabei por abrir os olhos também e continuamos com os lábios juntos nos observando bem de perto, olhos nos olhos. O olhar dela não demonstrava mais desprezo, algo parecido com consentimento.

Finalmente, afastei minha boca da dela. Ela manteve seu olhar estático, me encantando. Senti o impulso de beijá-la novamente, mas no momento em que investi, ela se levantou, escapando habilmente de minhas mãos. Senti meu desejo ferver com a falta dela. Não fugiu, continuou parada ali em pé.

- Não sejas tão ganancioso. Achas que por não poder devorar-me, pode possuir-me?

Ela sorriu de modo gracioso. E tendo dito isso, foi andando na direção da porta e saiu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, como se me desafiasse a tentar mais alguma coisa.

Fiquei algum tempo parado na mesma posição. Tentei organizar meus pensamentos, mas essa tarefa me pareceu impossível com o cheiro predominante dela naquele lugar.

Andei até o lado de fora do quarto, observei o templo mais uma vez. Desta vez, todo aquele silêncio obscuro que eu havia captado quando entrara parecia ter se transformado em um silêncio tranqüilo, exalando paz. Bem na frente do quarto onde eu estava, havia um jardim oriental, um grande lago se encontrava no centro e havia uma ponte que o atravessava, muitas flores enfeitavam os arredores do lago.

Bem no centro deste lago eu via aquela mulher novamente. Ela havia se despido totalmente de seus trajes de sacerdotisa e se banhava com movimentos lentos e graciosos. Continuei no meu silêncio observando-a e traçando cada centímetro daquele corpo tão belo e tão grotesco.

É claro que ela sabia que eu estava ali, mas pareceu não se importar, aliás, pensando agora, não tenho certeza se alguma vez na vida aquela mulher se importou com alguma coisa ou com alguém... Não... Já se importou sim... Claro que já!... Mas ainda vou chegar nessa parte da história.

Ela ficou algum tempo se banhando. Não trocamos uma palavra sequer pelo resto daquela noite e então, em determinado momento, ela se recolheu aos seus aposentos e dormiu tranquilamente.

Apesar de não ter falado mais nada e não ter feito mais nada, continuei ali e dormi ali. Ali mesmo, naquela varanda, adormeci como se tivesse sido enfeitiçado.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei de forma brusca, como sempre fiz. Um detalhe que deveria acrescentar aqui, todos os meus sonhos de uma forma ou outra se tornam pesadelos. Minha alma tem um peso tão grande em si por conta de minhas matanças e de outros delitos que acaba por se agitar durante minhas poucas horas de descanso, mas deixe-me esclarecer, isso não ocorre por culpa ou qualquer outro sentimentalismo, simplesmente porque todo assassino adormece com as criaturas que matou e acorda com elas.

Em fim, acordei de forma brusca e senti uma coberta escorregar por sobre meus ombros. Olhei em volta e a vi novamente. Ela estava ao meu lado bebendo algum tipo de chá bastante forte devido ao cheiro. Ela me olhou com simplicidade e eu fiquei a encarando como antes.

- Bom dia youkai – Ela sorriu.

- Não achei que fosse me acolher dessa forma.

- Bom, estas em meu lar, queiras ou não, não posso dispensar minhas hospitalidades – e então ela riu da mesma forma da noite passada, um som baixo e suave.

Fiquei a observando. Era, de fato, uma mulher bem estranha. Conversava comigo e ria de si de forma descontraída, como se realmente não se importasse que eu fosse um youkai e ela uma humana, desconsiderando totalmente o fato de que eu havia tirado milhares de vidas humanas, vidas essas, que ela mesma tentava salvar com sua magia. Ela interrompeu meus pensamentos quando se levantou.

- Não me importa se sua decisão seja a de ficar ou a de ir, porém, seria grata se não interrompesse meus afazeres se decidires por permanecer- ela me alertou.

- E se eu decidir por te interromper? – Perguntei escarneando um pouco do modo como ela falava.

Ela olhou para mim, ainda sorrindo, porém com um ar de ameaça que chegou a me dar um pequeno arrepio, a fala que ela emitiu a seguir me impressionou ainda mais:

- Farei com que vós engula este sangue descorrente e morra.

Fiquei quieto. Ela se virou e foi andando na direção de um dos quartos. Sua ameaça havia sido bem explícita. E direcionada á mim? Nunca eu havia ouvido uma ameaça de um ser tão vulnerável! O temperamento dela era horrível, afinal foi bem direta e inquisitiva. Minha vontade foi a de atacá-la, mas sabia que não faria isso mesmo que tentasse.

Resolvi então observar o que ela fazia no seu dia-a-dia.

Não fazia muito mais do que uma sacerdotisa faria. Durante todo o período que a observei, ela rezou no santuário que havia em seu jardim, se purificou pelo menos umas três vezes no lago e houve momentos em que alguns homens entraram para conversar algo com ela, mas não dei muita atenção á os assuntos que conversaram. Outras pessoas vieram também, estas vinham para rezar e algumas vieram para conversar sobre demônios e doenças e curas e outros assuntos dos quais aquela mulher estranha falava com toda sua naturalidade e uma paciência que não havia demonstrado comigo naquela manhã. Agia de forma tão diferente com aquelas pessoas que parecia falsa aquela atitude, sempre compreensiva e afetiva com os necessitados.

Uma coisa eu notei rapidamente destes encontros. Nenhuma das pessoas que vieram ao templo se aproximaram mais que 3 metros daquela mulher. Na verdade era mais que isso. Aquela mulher recebia essas pessoas e conversava com elas por trás de um fino véu que permitia aos visitantes apenas verem a sua silhueta. Os únicos que não foram recebidos por trás do véu, mas mesmo assim não se aproximaram muito, foram os homens que chegaram antes. Muito provavelmente aqueles homens eram quem a mantinham naquele templo.

À noite, então, ela voltou ao mesmo quarto que eu a encontrara no dia anterior e eu estava a sua espera. Ela não ignorou minha presença como eu suspeitei que faria, me encarou de frente e foi se sentar em um dos cantos da sala, acendendo uma vela como na noite passada. Me aproximei dela novamente.

- Tens minha gratidão por não teres atrapalhado e não teres sequer aparecido – ela disse no momento em que me sentei perto dela.

- Porque você faz isso? – Perguntei.

- O que faço que o incomoda?

- Como conseguiu me ameaçar desse modo tão confiante? Não tem medo de morrer?

Ela riu de seu jeito habitual.

- Medo da morte? Não a possuo. Meu ofício é o de trazer a vida através de meu corpo, que é a morte. Morte seria meu alívio, o inferno não pode ser pior que esta vida que possuo.

- Se odeia tanto essa vida então porque não se mata? – Respondi friamente. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de ser atencioso com ela. Ela simplesmente me parecia incompreensível.

Ela sorriu para mim de um modo tão compreensivo que me pareceu que demonstrava compaixão.

- Qual o sentido de vossa vida youkai?

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia! Porque a pergunta?

- Nenhuma criatura tem este conhecimento. Eu também não o possuo.

E então ela ficou quieta. Não entendi o sentido daquelas palavras naquele momento e fiquei divagando sobre aquilo. Olhei para ela e percebi que estivera me observando. Encarei-a. Aquele olhar começou a me dominar novamente, comecei a sentir o desejo por ela reacender e crescer, senti vontade de tocá-la e não fiz nada para impedir esse impulso, mas fiz com cuidado. Aproximei minha mão devagar como se estivesse tentando alcançar algo sagrado. Ela continuou a me fixar e permitiu que minha mão quente tocasse seu rosto frio. Aproximei-me lentamente dela, observando se teria alguma reação para me negar, mas ela não se mexeu.

Finalmente, meu corpo ficou diretamente em frente ao dela, ambos ajoelhados. Não era uma mulher baixa, mas sua altura era bem inferior á minha, de modo que tive que me encurvar para alcançar seu rosto com o meu. Em fim, beijei-a.

Tomei seus lábios com intensidade como meus instintos animalescos me mandavam. Desta vez ela fechou os olhos, mas continuou sem reagir. Insisti e forcei meus lábios contra os dela com força. Fosse contra sua vontade ou não, seus lábios se partiram e imediatamente comecei a explorar o interior de sua boca com minha língua faminta.

Apesar de ter mantido toda sua confiança até então, ainda era humana. Meu corpo e minha força a desequilibraram e teve que segurar em meus braços para se apoiar. Aproveitando esta brecha, passei meus braços por volta de sua cintura e suas costas e a puxei para mim enquanto eu próprio me sentava. Coloquei-a sentada em meu colo, segurei seu corpo junto ao meu com força, não queria soltá-la de modo algum. Eu não podia matá-la nem devorá-la, mas aquela mulher não tinha controle nenhum sobre a minha luxuria e minha força, de modo que eu conseguia manejar seu corpo do modo que desejasse.

Afastei meus lábios dos dela. Eu sentia suas mãos delicadas apoiadas em meus ombros e arrepios de prazer passaram por mim ao sentir seu corpo estremecer colado ao meu, devido a minha força descomunal comparada á dela. Minha mente ficou enevoada, preenchida com pensamentos eróticos apenas sobre ela.

Voltei a beijá-la nos lábios, devorando seu sabor. Uma de minhas mãos adentrou por debaixo de seu quimono, expondo novamente o tronco lindo e bizarro. No momento em que puxei suas vestes ela aumentou um pouco a pressão das mãos sobre meus ombros, entenda, não foi por vergonha ou constrangimento, mas perceba que eu era um youkai guerreiro, considerado um deus da guerra, minha natureza não era delicada ou gentil, e não ajudava a fragilidade do corpo dela.

No momento em que expus seu corpo, comecei a beijar seu pescoço e então, rapidamente, desci para seus seios e passei a sugar vorazmente um de seus mamilos róseos. Ela, que até então não emitira som nenhum em resposta, suspirou. Segurei-a com mais força ainda, e então, finalmente, ela gemeu, mas não de prazer, de dor. Eu estava apertando demais o seu corpo, mas não a soltei.

Não a soltei porque estava irritado agora. Como aquela mulher podia ser tão burra? Conhecia o corpo frágil que tinha e mesmo assim me provocara e me desafiara até aquele ponto? Ela merecia sentir dor agora.

Em minha mente, imaginei que em algum momento ela fosse me pedir para que parasse. Eu não tinha noção de quanta força eu estava colocando sobre ela, por isso, poderia estar a um centímetro de lhe quebrar uma costela, mas ela não disse nada. Sendo assim, ficamos por muito tempo abraçados daquela forma. Em dado momento ela se segurou em mim totalmente, apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro e apertando meus braços, mas não pediu para que parasse.

Finalmente eu parei de beijar seu seios, aquela atitude teimosa dela e a ânsia com que havia beijado seu corpo acalmaram meu desejo. Afrouxei o abraço nela e esta escorregou por meu corpo, ficando ajoelhada no espaço entre as minhas perna e a cabeça apoiada em meu peito.

- Qual o seu problema? Se estava sentindo dor era só dizer –Perguntei ainda irritado, mas apreciando vê-la enfraquecida junto á mim.

- Serias tão gentil á ponto de ouvir-me?

- Não.

- Então, porque dar-me o trabalho de pedir tal coisa? A dor não me incomoda.

- O que te incomoda?

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Finalmente, apoiou-se em mim e se levantou, as mãos fraquejando, e saiu do quarto. Desta vez não fui atrás dela, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que ela não fora para o lago se banhar, ouvi seus passos indo na direção do quarto.

Os dias que se seguiram foram um pouco monótonos, á não ser pela parte da noite. Aquele primeiro dia que disse aqui era o que ela fazia todos os dias: rezar, conversar com pessoas e receber aqueles homens, só tinha uma refeição por dia. Á noite ela voltava para aquele quarto onde eu estava sempre esperando e toda noite eu a beijava e abraçava, mas sempre terminava frustrado. Ela se afastava toda vez que eu tentava possuí-la completamente. Em alguns dias eu já estava implorando para que ela me deixasse tê-la, mas sua convicção era realmente forte.

Em um dado dia, aconteceu algo diferente na rotina dela. Várias pessoas entraram apressadas pelo quarto de reza e colocaram um homem com uma aparência péssima deitado no meio do quarto. O homem estava suando muito e sua pele estava com uma cor meio acinzentada, parecia estar quase no último suspiro. Observei aquela cena e esperei até que uma das mulheres que entraram com o homem doente retornasse com a sacerdotisa do templo: ela.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado do homem e o analisou em vários aspectos, a febre, a cor, os olhos, a boca e pareceu tomar uma decisão. Pegou uma faca que estava em um canto do quarto, parecia uma faca cerimonial. Todos os presentes se afastaram. Ela pediu para que todos saíssem, obviamente que continuei observando de onde estava. O grupo todo saiu apressado e pareciam aflitos com o que estava para acontecer, além de preocupados.

Assisti então aquele ritual degradante, que apesar de um ritual de cura, não aparentava nada de sagrado. A minha sacerdotisa tomou a faca nas mãos e abriu novamente o quimono. Levou a faca até uma das superfícies arroxeadas de sua barriga e vagarosamente, cuidadosamente começou a cortar a carne naquela parte.

O sangue que escorreu do corte era tão escuro que parecia negro, meu olfato sensível me fez ficar nauseado com aquele cheiro podre. Com a habilidade da cirurgiã que era, a sacerdotisa cortou um naco não muito profundo de sua pele e estancou o sangue com alguma bandagens e curativos que trouxera consigo. O homem doente sentiu aquele cheiro e começou a se debater em protesto aquilo. Ela não foi piedosa. Segurou o rosto do homem com uma das mãos e o fez engolir aquela carne fétida e nauseante, depois, segurou o rosto do homem para que este não vomitasse até que seu estômago tivesse digerido tudo, ou seja, ficou ali por umas duas horas segurando o homem.

Foi quase como uma habilidade de cura youkai. No fim de duas horas a cor do homem havia voltado ao normal, a febre havia baixado e este já não corria perigo nenhum, simplesmente dormiu.

Eu estava paralisado. É claro que, desde a primeira vez em que a vira, eu já conhecia sobre a sua arte sinistra de cura, mas nunca havia visto o efeito daquilo e muito menos um ser humano comendo outro.

O homem foi retirado do quarto e as pessoas, totalmente amedrontadas pela figura da sacerdotisa, agradeceram com curtas palavras, desejando mais que tudo deixar aquele templo bizarro. Esta apreensão inicial não pareceu causar nenhuma reação na sacerdotisa, como sempre, ela simplesmente sorriu e disse que estava tudo bem com o homem, ele não sofria mais da doença. E as pessoas partiram.

Foi um adeus bem rápido na verdade, foi tudo tão rápido que pareceu que não aconteceu absolutamente nada, ela estava como antes.

Quando as pessoas saíram, ela se dirigiu ao seu "banho sagrado". Despiu-se como sempre, mas não se banhou. Ficou parada, deixando a água escorrer por seu corpo. Quando a água tocou seu ferimento aberto, ela gritou. Me assustei, pois nunca imaginei que a veria gritar, principalmente de dor. A dor parecia excruciante pois ela se agachou, abraçando o próprio corpo, e ficou gritando e gemendo ali. Fui na direção dela, mas...

- Não... Venha... –disse ela gemendo com o rosto contorcido pela dor. Parei.

Fiquei esperando. Ela se contorceu e gritou por pelo menos mais uns 10 minutos que me pareceram uma eternidade vendo ela naquele estado, parecia que ela ia morrer tragada por aquela dor, mas, ao final de dez minutos ela simplesmente desabou no chão do lago e então fui até ela sem receber nenhuma menção de protesto.

Ela estava com os olhos fechados, descansando. Aquela expressão de cansaço em seu rosto era totalmente nova para mim, ela parecia pacífica e mais frágil do que nunca naquele estado. Segurei-a no colo e a levei para aquele quarto de toda noite. Quando a coloquei no chão, notei que o corte que ela havia feito estava inteiramente fechado e parecia que nada havia sido feito ali. Então era isso, a água sagrada era o que a mantinha viva, por isso se banhava todas as noites com aquilo, se eu tivesse entrado na água naquela hora, teria interrompido o processo todo. Sentei-me no chão e deixei ela totalmente nua em meu colo. Esperei.

Fiquei pensando sobre aquele ritual. O quão clínico havia sido tudo aquilo? Ela não conhecia aquele homem, não conhecia sua história. Ela, mecânicamente, havia tirado uma parte de si e dado aquele homem como se fosse um remédio comum para se curar de uma doença. Aquele homem iria acordar no dia seguinte e provavelmente nem se lembraria do rosto que o salvara e possivelmente com o tempo ela também esqueceria aquilo, aquele não era seu primeiro cliente e não seria o ultimo. Não havia nada de bondade ou heroísmo naquele ato, mesmo ela tendo arrancado uma parte de si e tendo que passar por aquela dor terrível para se curar. Será que ela mesma tinha escolhido aquela vida?

Finalmente ela se moveu sob o meu colo. Olhei para ela, seu olhar estava sem expressão nenhuma enquanto ela observava o lago que se via através da porta aberta. Ela olhou para mim. Seu olhar começou a mudar aos poucos, ela parecia estar pensando cuidadosamente em alguma coisa. Me pareceu um pouco insegura em um momento e confiante de outro, de qualquer forma, seja lá o que ela estivesse pensando, tinha a ver comigo. De repente, ela levou uma de suas mãos até meu rosto, permiti que ela o acariciasse, fechei os olhos para sentir seu toque. Quando abri os olhos novamente ela estava com o rosto muito próximo do meu, á um centímetro de me tocar os lábios, fixei meus olhos nos dela firmemente. Então, ela aproximou os lábios de uma de minhas orelhas e sussurrou baixa e docemente em meu ouvido, roçando o rosto levemente no meu:

- Possua-me como desejar... Youkai.

Não era preciso dizer mais nada, depois de dias de frustração ela estava me permitindo deitar com ela.

Aquelas palavras me causaram arrepios fortes por meu corpo e não demorei mais um segundo. Beijei aquela mulher com fúria e deitei-a no chão me colocando em cima dela. Desta vez ele me correspondeu, passou seus braços por trás de meu pescoço e me puxou para si com toda a força de seus braços frágeis.

Não fui nem um pouco gentil. Arranquei suas roupas, rasgando-as com meu desejo insaciado e comecei a beijar seus seios novamente mordendo (com cuidado para meus dentes não penetrarem a carne), e sugando seus mamilos vorazmente como fizera na primeira vez. Me livrei de minha calça com facilidade. Entrei nela com intensidade e já comecei a me mover. Ela gemeu e gritou quando a invadi e continuou com uma serie de gemidos altos, quase gritados, enquanto eu continuava a me mover em seu interior, forçando seu quadril a se mover junto com o meu. Apesar de toda a agressividade, ela não me recusava. Se agarrava em mim com todas as suas forças e envolveu meu quadril com suas pernas. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que eu sentia sua virgindade escorrer por entre suas pernas. O cheiro do sangue ficou insuportável e atiçou meu desejo ainda mais. Segurei seu quadril mais alto e comecei a me lançar contra ela com todo o meu desejo. Ela começou a gritar de dor e prazer. No fundo eu me sentia aliviado de vê-la naquele estado, então ela, de fato, sentia dor e podia sentir prazer... Finalmente eu estava proporcionando tais emoções nela. Eu estava no poder agora, como sempre deveria ter sido e com esse pensamento em mente, liberei minha semente dentro dela com toda aquela força.

Quando me levantei e me vesti, ela ainda continuava deitada e totalmente inerte, as roupas rasgadas espalhadas e o corpo tremendo. Nos entreolhamos. Ela não me pareceu estar sofrendo com a minha ida, apenas assentiu e se virou, permitindo que eu fosse. Então, finalmente, eu me fui.

Senti como se por dias eu estivesse tentando completar algo e finalmente o tinha conseguido agora. Um grande peso saiu de meu peito e fui embora sem nenhum arrependimento ou vontade de ficar, simplesmente havia... Acabado.

Meses depois voltei. Encontrei uma cena um tanto quanto peculiar. Aqueles homens que me pareceram cuidar do templo estavam conversando com aquela mulher... Bem, não conversando, estavam brigando. Os homens andavam de um lado para o outro aflitos e ela estava ajoelhada no meio de um dos quartos do templo apenas ouvindo, como se consentisse com tudo que eles diziam.

- Mas porque? Porque decidiu isso? Esse templo serve para essas artes! VOCÊ serve para essas artes! Sua vida não é para isso? –Um dos homens gritava.

- Vai se matar para um filho das trevas? Sua arte sempre foi para salvar vidas e não gerar vidas que destruirão as outras! – Dizia o outro.

- Não creio que estejam tão preocupados com a procedência da criança, apenas temem não terem mais uma curandeira – Ela respondeu com aquele sorriso frio... E como me lembro deste sorriso.

Filho? Ela estava grávida? Não poderia ser que...

- Sua maldita! Você nos traiu! Precisamos das suas artes! – Continuavam os berros.

- Perdoe-me, não abrirei mão desta criança... Mesmo sendo filho de um youkai.

- Você ficou louca? Sabe muito bem que seu corpo não tem capacidade de gerar uma criança e sair ileso! Prefere parir um demônio e morrer do que salvar sua vida e outras futuramente? Aborte essa criança!

- Não há nada que possa me salvar agora senhores, minha virgindade era parte do feitiço que protegia meu corpo de meu próprio veneno.

- Você é completamente louca! Desde o princípio! Quem comeria cadáveres para curar pessoas desconhecidas só pode ser louca! E você ainda entrega seu corpo á morte deitando-se com um youkai?

- Estão tão desesperados por não poderem utilizar minhas artes para protegerem-se senhores?

Neste momento os homens tiveram um ataque de fúria e partiram para cima dela, cada um sacando uma faca da faixa que havia presa a cintura. Ela não reagiu, mas eu sim. Em um segundo, adentrei o quarto, e em instantes os dois homens estavam mortos e mutilados. Como sempre ela não se surpreendeu e tampouco se assustou com o fato de eu estar ali. Olhei para ela e ela simplesmente me fixou, então baixei meus olhos para sua barriga que, de fato, estava inchada, olhei para ela de novo. Não disse nada. Sai e fiquei sentado por ali perto.

Em algum momento ela saiu do quarto ensangüentado. Pensei que, como em todas as noites, agora ela fosse para seus aposentos e dormisse, mas não. Ela veio em minha direção e ficou em pé em frente á mim, segurou minha mão e colocou em sua barriga. Não esbocei reação alguma, fiquei olhando para ela e depois para minha mão na barriga dela. De repente senti um impacto mínimo na palma de minha mão, o bebê estava chutando. Estava vivo. Como se lesse minha mente, ela simplesmente disse:

- Finalmente criei vida. Já posso morrer.

Mas ela não morreu. Era digno de pena ver o quanto ela lutou com seu corpo pútrido para que a criança vivesse durante os 4 meses que restavam, na verdade restaram apenas três pois a criança nasceu pré-matura, obviamente. Eu estava lá naquele nascimento.

Normalmente as mulheres gritam enlouquecidas de dor nos partos, mas não aquela mulher. Ouvi alguns poucos gemidos altos enquanto as ajudantes da sacerdotisa corriam de um lado para o outro desesperadas carregando toalhas e baldes de água para o parto. Ouvi a tudo aquilo em cima do telhado do quarto onde ela estava "parindo sua vida". Nada havia mudado porém tudo estava diferente naquele momento. Quando ouvi o primeiro berro do bebê, suspirei pesarosamente. Então era isso. Aonde estava aquela mulher agora? Para onde havia ido? Havia sido bem rápido e súbito, ao primeiro soar de vida do bebê foi o último suspirou que ela deu. Agora sim, estava acabado. Ela estava morta.

Mais tarde, desci até o quarto do bebê. Eu já sabia o que aquelas mulheres planejavam fazer, passaram a noite inteira falando disso, mas com medo de serem enfeitiçadas se o fizessem. Iriam matar o bebê demônio.

Olhei para o berço e lá estava, aquela criaturinha adormecida e encolhida. Não senti nada, nenhum sentimento paterno ou coisa parecida, e não o senti porque, aquele não era o filho dela e nem meu. Ela não morreu para dar á luz á "aquele ali", este era apenas o resultado do nosso cruzamento, mas não o resultado final. Eu sabia muito bem que este resultado ainda viria, algum dia viria, seja lá quantos anos, décadas, séculos ou milênios durasse, ainda viria, mas não era aquele.

Tirei aquela criança dali e o deixei perto de um vilarejo que ficava longe de áreas de conflito. Não demorou muito para que uma família o achasse e o adotasse, depois de três dias observando fui embora.

Nunca vi o corpo daquela mulher morto. Não me interessava. O seu corpo nunca havia passado de uma capa que escondia a criatura interior. Depois daquele dia, nunca mais senti vontade de comer humanos, apesar da fome. Nunca chorei por ela também, talvez esse fosse o meu método de expressar meu sentimento por ela, mas nunca penso muito sobre isso, essas teorias mesquinhas do porque nos sentimos de um jeito ou de outro nunca se aplicaram á mim ou á ela.

A única coisa que sei é que, anos depois, o resultado nasceu. Você já conhece este "resultado". Ele veio na forma de um humano que era conhecido como um marginal maligno por "praticar atos ilegais" e depois se tornou um youkai, visto como um herói porque lutava por seus amigos e salvava vidas humanas. E mesmo salvando vidas humanas, em meu último dia, ele se ofereceu para capturar um humano e me dar para que eu comesse a fim de continuar a lutar com ele. Era um youkai que não tinha fome por humanos e um humano que salvava e castigava humanos e youkais igualmente. Uma pessoa assim é considerada boa ou ruim?

Este era o objetivo dela desde o início? Era isso que ela queria criar ou talvez... Provar? Quem sabe? Aliás, como eu poderia saber alguma coisa sobre o que se passava na mente daquela mulher? Só sei uma coisa... Que continuo procurando... Que continuo procurando aquela mulher...

Que nunca nem mesmo soube o nome.


End file.
